


Bumpy Ride

by AubreyKey



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Double Penetration, M/M, Sex Toys, Submissive/Bottom Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-01
Updated: 2013-02-01
Packaged: 2017-11-27 18:15:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/664991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AubreyKey/pseuds/AubreyKey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An afternoon drive with a quick stop and Dean let's Sam in on the plans he has for him later that night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bumpy Ride

**Author's Note:**

> Not quite sure where this came from pretty sure I saw prompt somewhere and next thing I know I had this written out almost entirely in one sitting while on my lunch break.

Sam could see Dean watching him from the corner of his eyes. Dean’s smile threatening to turn into a smirk as Metallica blasted out from the Impala’s speakers.

Sam tried to hold back a moan as the wheels of the Impala caught a bump causing the plug to push against his prostate. Feeling his cock start to swell again at the sensation he tried to subtly spread his legs further apart and to give his swelling cock some room.

Dean was full out grinning now as he kept his eyes focused on the road in front of him. Sam mentally cursed as Dean steered the car off the smooth pavement of the main highway and onto what seemed to be a random dirt road.

 

“Dean do you even know where you’re going?” Sam bit out as each new bump and pothole forced the plug to brush over his prostrate.

“Sure I do Sammy; we’re taking the scenic route.” Dean said shit-eating grin on his face.

 

Clenching his hands Sam closed his eyes and tried to focus on holding back his moans as sparks raced up his spine and a low fire built in the bottom of his stomach. Whimpering he couldn’t help but sliding down on the leather bench seat forcing the toy just the slightest bit deeper into his hole. Tilting his head back Sam gave up trying to stifle his moans and gasps of pleasure.

“Undo your pants Sammy.” Panting Sam tilted his face towards Dean.

Sam took in his brother one hand was on the steering wheel clenching so hard the knuckles of his hand had turned white, while the other stroked the pronounced bulge that was showing off to one side in his jeans.

“Now Sam.” Dean said voice strong despite the obvious desire.

Gulping Sam fumbled with his jeans before managing to undo the button and slide the zipper down.

“Pull your cock out and stroke it for me Sammy.” Dean directed sneaking a glance to make sure his orders were followed.

 

Moaning Sam carefully worked his hard cock free of his jeans and briefs before wrapping his left hand around his erection and began slowly stroking himself. A sudden bump caused the plug to move sharply against his prostate. Whimpering Sam and tightened his hand at the base of his shaft to prevent himself from cuming.

“Good boy Sammy. Don’t want you cuming just yet.” Dean murmured still lightly stroking his own cock through his jeans.

“Dean...” Sam moaned as he writhed against the seat trying to work the too short plug further into himself. Whimpering as he realised that he couldn’t get it in any further he began stroking his cock faster.

“What do you want?” Dean asked softly.

“Want more Dean,” Sam answered.

“More what Sammy? Tell me.” Dean’s voice was tight now as fought back his own moans as he increased the pressure on his cock.

“Need your cock Dean. Need you to fuck me.” Sam whimpered as the tip of the plug dragged hard over his prostate but didn’t move deeper spreading him open like he needed it to.

“Need me to hold you down and fuck you until you can’t take any more Sammy? Do you want me to fill you up baby, to cum inside of you?” Dean’s voice was low and heated.

Sam gulped as his head filled with images of Dean doing just that, pushing him down and fucking him so hard he’d feel it over every little bump in the road.

“Please Dean please...” Sam begged turning pleading eyes to his brother.

 

Dean didn’t respond instead he slowed the Impala down and brought her to a stop off the side of the dirt road underneath some trees.

“Get out and strip Sam.” Dean ordered, panting Sam swiftly responded throwing open the door and unfolding himself from the car.

“I want you bent over the hood of the car by the time I get up there” Dean commanded as he got out and strolled to the trunk of the car.

Sam quickly toed off his runners, pulled off his long sleeve shirt and pushed his briefs and jeans the rest of the way off. Bracing himself over the hood as instructed, Sam watched as Dean opened the trunk of the car and came back carrying a blanket and the small backpack that held their toys.

“Good boy.” Dean praised before disappearing behind him. Sam strained to hear what he was doing but knew better than to turn and look. He was unable to hold back a slight flinch as Dean suddenly ran a hand up his left thigh.

“You look so good Sammy, bent over like this showing off your hole for me.”Sam shivered at Dean’s low voice.

“Think you can take me Sammy, think you’re still wet enough with all the cum I filled you up with this morning ?”.

Sam moaned as Dean tugged on the end of the plug pulling it against the rim of his hole.

“...yes...yes. Dean please?” Sam begged as Dean began to fuck him gently with the plug.

“Good.” Dean growled before he tugged the plug free from Sam’s ass causing his brother to whimper.

 

“Over on the blanket” Sam stumbled as he turned to follow Dean a few short steps to where the blanket had been spread out on the grass.

“Hands and knees.” Dean said before he tugged his shirt off and undid his jeans. Sam eagerly obeyed eyes widening as he saw the items that had been laid out off to one side.

There was a bottle of lube and beside it a long, thick plug, it was almost twice the size of the one Dean had pulled from his hole just a minute ago and not one Sam could remember Dean using on him before.

“Going to fuck you open, then plug you up with that Sammy. I’ve got plans for that ass of yours tonight; need to get you nice and loose.” Dean growled as he kneeled down behind him. Grasping his cock in one hand Dean rubbed the thick, blood flushed head over Sam’s hole that was shining with lube and cum that was starting to drip out.

Whimpering in need Sam tried to rock back onto his brother cock but was reprimanded with a sharp smack to his ass.

“So eager Sammy. You’re such a little slut for my cock aren’t you? Need big brother to fuck you nice and hard?” Dean bit out as he pushed the tip of his cock into his brother’s hot hole

“Please Dean, need more.” Sam cried out as he tried to push his hips back and get Dean’s thick cock deeper.

“Gods Sammy” Dean gasped as he snapped his hips forward burying himself balls deep in his brother.

 

The sudden penetration and subsequent feeling of being so full that it was almost too much after having spent the day with a toy barely width of his brother’s cock and only about half the length made Sam keen as he slumped down onto his forearms and push back as hard as he could. The feel of Dean pulling out till just the head of his cock rested in his hole and then slamming back in caused Sam to quickly grab his cock again to prevent himself from cumming as his brother began to roughly fuck him.

Dean gritted his teeth Sam’s hole was hot and tight around his cock. Looking down he watched as cum and lube was squeezed out around his cock each time he thrust back in.

 

“Fuck Sammy should see how full you are. Leaking all over my cock. How many loads you got in there baby?” Dean pulled Sam roughly back onto his cock. Sam’s arms trembled as Dean put his weight behind the thrusts and began to slam into his prostate every time he forced his cock back into his hole.

“How many Sammy?” Dean snapped as he pulled out and spread Sam’s ass to look at his brother’s hole.

“Four Dean.” Sam gasped as he pushed back seeking to be filled again.

“Only four? Think we could fill you up more? Keep you plugged up and wet for me to take whenever I want to?” Dean slammed his cock back in.

“Would you like that Sammy, being ready for me to fuck whenever?” Sam nodded frantically as he pushed back to meet Dean’s thrusts.

“Fuck Sammy going to cum.” Dean panted placing a hand on the back of Sam’s neck and pushing his face against the blanket as he ran his other hand along his brother’s rim before forcing two fingers in alongside his cock.

 

Sam whimpered as the tension in his belly tightened at the unexpected intrusion. The feeling of Dean cumming inside of him pushed Sam over the edge. Letting his upper body fall down Sam’s his hips stayed up only due to the pressure of Dean’s fingers hooked onto the rim of his ass and his hard cock still spurting cum into him. After several long minutes Dean finally eased his fingers and cock out of him allowing Sam to lay down not caring as he lay in own cum.

“Keep your ass tilted up for me Sammy.” Dean said sharply. Weakly Sam obeyed turning his head to watch Dean grab the plug that had been laid out and been coating it liberally in lubricant. Sam’s eyes widened as he took in the length which was the same as Dean’s but the width of the plug for the last three inches flared to almost double the girth of Dean’s cock before tapering back in at the base of the plug.

Dean crawled back between Sam’s spread legs. A shiver ran down Sam’s spine as Dean began to push the plug into his sore hole. The first several inches slide in easily to Sam’s loosened hole. Once it reached the point that the plug was no longer gliding in Dean began to gently fuck the plug into Sam. With each subsequent thrust getting it slightly deeper, Sam whimpered as he felt his cock begin to take interest again and start to harden.

 

“Such a slut Sammy,” Dean’s said a touch of admiration in his voice “Love how much you like having me fuck your ass, how much you’ll take for me.”

“Looks so good Sammy stretching you open for me. “ Sam whimpered as Dean began to put more pressure behind each thrust to make Sam’s ass spread open around the thick girth of the black, silicon plug.

“Going to be so good tonight, got to make sure you’re nice and stretched for open for what I have planned. “ Dean murmured eyes hungrily taking in the rim of Sam’s hole stretching further than he had ever dared to make it before. Pausing for a moment Dean glanced up eyes softening at the sight of Sam’s slack, blissed out expression as he accepted the demands Dean put on his body.

 

“Only couple more inches to go Sammy. Then it’ll be all in.” Dean soothed, swallowing Sam weakly nodded. Grabbing the lube from where he’d placed it beside him Dean poured more on to the remaining length outside of Sam’s body. Petting Sam’s lower back Dean pulled the plug out slightly before fucking it back in. Glancing down Dean took in the sight of his brother’s own long, thick cock which was weeping pre-cum and bobbing rock hard against his abs.

“Want to know why I’m stretching you like this Sammy?” Dean asked voice low as he steadily pushed on the plug, slowly making Sam’s ass stretch open to take the last couple inches. Sam nodded frantically.

“Going to fuck you tonight Sammy, going to make this tight ass of yours take me and your favorite dildo. You know the one that’s almost as big as me.” Dean growled as he forced the last remaining inch into Sam’s body. Keening Sam came for the second time pushing back against Dean’s hand to grind against the plug that stretched his body open. Rubbing his brother’s back Dean kissed his way up to Sam’s shoulder before kissing the side of Sam’s face.

“You’ll be so beautiful Sammy.” Dean whispered before kissing Sam on the lips. Gently Dean tugged Sam into his arms curling up on his side with. Feeling the slight tremors running through Sam’s body Dean gently caressed his siding soothing Sam as he came back to earth. After a fifteen or so minutes Dean sat up and smiled down at Sam.

“Come on bitch. Help me pack up.” Dean grinned lightly tapping on the base of the plug causing Sam to moan.

 

Weak-kneed Sam struggled up to his feet hissing at the feeling of the plug filling him up as deeply Dean’s cock could and stretching him to the point he’d almost thought he’d break. Dazed Sam wiped down with the towel Dean passed him and helped fold the blanket and passing the bags of toys to Dean before gingerly gathering and sliding back on his clothes. Carefully Sam lowered himself into the car whimpering at the firm pressure against his prostate and the feeling of being filled to the brim. Smiling Dean closed the trunk of the car before sliding into the driver’s seat and starting up the car.

“Only two more hours till the next town Sammy.” Was all Dean said before shifting the Impala into gear and easing her back onto the dirt road, smiling at Sam’s responding whimper.


End file.
